Harry Potter og valget som endret alt og ingenting
by Effin4
Summary: Harry Potter får et valg av Humlesnurr for å få tilbake foreldrene og unngå Voldemort. Han sier så klart ja, men var det riktig avgjørelse?
1. Rumpeldunk og Voldemort

_Harry Potter står ovenfor valget som kan tilbakestille tiden og gi ham foreldrene tilbake. Humlesnurr sitter stille og venter. Harry er stille før han svarer "ja."_

"Harry! Nå må du våkne!" Lilly ropte på sønnen sin. "Hermine, Gulla og Ronny er her." Det var sommerferie. Vennene hans hadde kommet, de skulle trene rumpeldunk.

"Hallo, kompis! Klar for å banke jentene?" sa Ronny optimistisk. Selv om han egentlig ikke var så veldig god, hadde han i alle fall selvtillit. Harry flirte.

"Det skal vi bli to om," sa Gulla fornærmet.

"Hva om vi tar en vri i dag?" sa Hermine fort, i det Ronny åpnet munnen. "Jeg og Ronny, og Gulla og Harry?"

"Greit for meg," sa Harry, og følte det krible i kroppen.

"Hm.." Ronny gren på nesen, men stoppet da Hermine sendte han en av sine kjente blikk. "Ok, da."

Harry tok fram Lynkilen sin. Ronny så som vanlig misunnelig bort på den. Harry skjønte det, Ronny var ikke veldig rik. Det rare var at den bare hadde dukket opp. Akkurat som alt annet. Det hadde plutselig vært der. Han husket ingen ting fra for 1 mnd siden. Han visste ikke hvem han hadde fått Lynkilen av, og ikke når. Den bare var en ting som satt fast i livet hans.

"Harry? Harry?" Gulla stod foran han, med ansiktet nesten oppi hans. Han kjente den deilige lukten av mint strømme ut fra munnen hennes. "Ja?" Harry svarte, selv om det var vanskelig når Gulla stod så nær ham. En plutselig liten flashback av en Gulla som kom løpende mot ham og han som kysset henne dukket opp i hodet hans.

"Er vi sammen?" spurte Harry, som kjente leppene hennes mot hans fremdeles.

Gulla så på han med en undrene, litt spørrende blikk.

"Jeg tror vi har vært. Bare at da hadde du et sikksakk arr på pannen." Hun så flau på han.

"Det er en følelse jeg har. Og sånne plutselige "flashbacker."

"Jeg og," sa Harry og håpet de hadde kommet et skritt nærmere den løsningen på det som hadde gnagd i hodet hans siden han så Gulla for, nei. Ikke for første gang. Han var tross alt 17.

"Dere to drømmere der borte! Hva gjør dere?" hoiet Ronny fra andre siden av Harrys private rumpeldunkbane.

Etter å ha svart at de pønsket ut en plan for å slå dem, hadde Gulla kysset han. Leppene og trykket var helt likt det i flasback'en. Da han gikk opp på Lynkilen sin, verket det plutselig i arret, og en stemme sa; "Så du tror du kan innbille han at det aldri hendte? At han kan leve et normalt liv?" En ond latter Harry gjenkjente uten å vite hvorfor, strømmet ut av en person han var sikker på han hadde sett før.

"Voldemort!" skrek han høyt

_Plis send tilbakemelding om hva dere syntes!_

_Jeg trenger ris og ros for å kunne fortsette, får jeg nok ros kan det hende jeg skriver den over til engelsk ;P_


	2. Kampen

_Her kommer neste kapittel!_

Ronny og Hermine snudde seg forskrekket til han. Munnene deres hang åpne.

Harry måtte nesten le, de så utrolig teite ut. "Du må ikke si det navnet," hvisket Hermine. "Det er en forbannelse i det."

"Hermine har rett, Harry. Hvorfor sa du det egentlig?" spurte Ronny.

"Det var bare noe," sa Harry unnvikende, han ville ikke at Gulla, Ronny og Hermine skulle tro han var gal.

Men, Gulla hadde jo sagt at hun hadde hatt "flashbacker" hun og. Og Ronny og Hermine gjenkjente navnet han selv ikke visste noe om, men allikevel kunne alt om. Det er noe merkelig her, tenkte Harry, men sa bare: "Aner ikke. Nå starter vi, ikke sant?"

Det første målet scoret Gulla. Det andre greide Hermine, på en eller annen måte, å score på Harry.

Det var kjempegøy å spille. Han og Gulla ledet kampen, og hadde et fantastisk samspill.

Hermine og Ronny var det litt annerledes med. Hermine var ikke spesielt god, og Ronny var ingen stjernespiller akkurat, men de greide å ha et samspill, noen ganger, i alle fall. Alle hadde det gøy, og de glemte hendelsen med Voldemort.

Da de var ferdige, (Harrys lag vant 160-40) gikk de inn til Harry.

"Oj, dæven. Jeg glemte Lynkilen ute," kom Harry på.

"Jeg kan bli med deg, jeg," sa Gulla kjapt. Harry smilte.

De tok på seg skoene og gikk ut bakveien.

"Hva var det som skjedde i stad? Da du ropte Voldemort?" spurte Gulla idet døren slo igjen bak dem.

"Jeg veit ikke. Jeg hørte en stemme som sa; Så du tror du kan innbille han at det aldri hendte? At han kan leve et normalt liv? Og så lo stemmen. Og den latteren var så kjent. Det var en person som heter Voldemort sin," Harry så ned på skoen sin. "Jeg er ikke gal eller noe… Jeg aner ikke hvor dette kommer fra."

"Slapp av. Jeg tror ikke du er gal. Jeg tror det foregår noe merkelig. Og jeg har også hatt sånne greier. Ofte med en stor svart hund," Gulla pratet ikke høyt, men akkurat sånn at Harry hørte henne.

"Men hvem, og hva er Voldemort?" spurte Harry.

Plutselig hørte han noe som knaste bak hekken, og på instinkt kastet han seg ned med Gulla under busken.

Akkurat i tide…

_Please, gi meg tilbake meldinger! Det er kjempeviktig hvis dere vil at historien skal fortsette!_

_:)_


	3. Tallerken, Glasset og treet

_Hei.. Dette er tredje kapittel.. Takk for reviewene :)_

De kastet seg ned akkurat i tide. For akkurat da kom det flygende en tallerken.

"Oppsan. Sorry" sa en stemme bak hekken. "Haha, jeg greide visst å kaste en tallerken."

"Jævla gomp," brummet Harry og hjalp Gulla opp. De begynte å børste av seg, og plutselig startet Gulla og le. Da måtte selvfølgelig Harry le og.

"Haha, jeg trodde det var noen som angrep oss, hehe, men så, hehe, var det bare, hehe, en gomp!" Gulla lo så fælt at hun ikke greide å si setninger sammenhengende, men Harry hadde sluttet å le. Det var noe med den stemmen…

"Hva er det?" Gulla hadde roet seg ned og tok tak i armen hans. "Er det noe galt?"

Harry visste ikke hva han skulle svare. Han ville ikke gjøre Gulla nervøs, og heller ikke få henne til å tro at Harry var paranoid. Han skulle akkurat til å svare da et glass kom flygende. Glasset traff et tre, som øyeblikkelig falt sammen som en askehaug.

Harry og Gulla stod lamslåtte å så på haugen. Det der var IKKE et vanlig glass.

"Er det noen der?" sa stemmen bak hekken. De to rørte seg ikke. Da hørte de en annen stemme:

"Kanskje de ikke er der."

"Men vi hørte de jo."

"Kanskje de gikk inn."

"Da hadde vi vel hørt det?"

"Kanskje vi traff dem."

"Vi sier det til Mørkets Herre, vi," lo den ene stemmen. "Så blir vi nok forfremma!"

Skrittene fjernet seg. Så kom det et plopp, og alt ble stille.

"Mørkets Herre er kallenavnet på Voldemort," hvisket Gulla. Så slo hun seg for munnen.

"Men, det betyr at de er ute etter oss," sa Harry og begynte å tenke på hvordan han skulle redde Gulla fra dette kommende helvete.

"Ikke prøv å redde meg," sa Gulla faretruende, akkurat som om hun hadde lest tankene hans. "Jeg skal kjempe ved din side mot disse galningene. Harry skulle til å protestere, men så Gullas blikk og visste det ikke nytta.

"Skal vi si noe til Ronny og Hermine?" spurte han i stedet.

"Ikke til Ronny i alle fall. Han vil bare si at jeg må hjemme meg og sånt. Men hvis Hermine ikke sier noe, vil jeg fortelle Hermine det."

"Men Ronny har kanskje rett," sa Harry forsiktig. Gulla fnøs.

"Nei. Jeg kan passe på meg selv. Jeg skal være med!"

De kysset hverandre, og merket ikke de to skyggene bak hjørnet, eller skrittene som kom nærmere og nærmere…

_Jeg veit ikke om dette er så veldig mye lenger, for jeg er ikke så flink til å skrive lange kapitler. Jeg liker best å ha sånn "hva-skjer" slutt, og det blir litt vanskelig å ha akkurat den slutten hvis jeg må skrive så langt… Men det blir vel en historie ut av dette til slutt :)_

_Review meg hvis dere vil at det skal komme flere kapitler! _


	4. Død eller for levende?

_Hei:) Jada, jeg skal prøve å få med flere beskrivelser:) Håper dette kapitelet er tilfredsstillende!_

De snudde seg akkurat tidsnok til å kaste seg unna en grønn, lysende stråle. Harry stod lamslått, men Gulla var helt motsatt. Hun kastet formler mot dem, om gjorde at de nesten danset for å unngå formlene. Harry ble selvfølgelig ikke stående lamslått veldig lenge, og for det danseshowet Harry og Gulla fikk de to andre til å framføre, hadde garantert funnet "Skal vi danse".

Plutselig lå den ene av de to død på bakken. Den andre stirret forferdet ned på kompisen, og så opp på Gulla igjen. Gulla så forferdet ut, hun også. Hun stirret på mannen på bakken og tilbake til staven sin, med skjær skrekk i øynene. Harry skjønte fremdeles ingenting, og grep sjansen til å sende en formel på den andre mannen, som gjorde at han ble til støv.

"Jeg har drept et menneske med avada kadavra!" Gulla svimte av, og Harry rakk så vidt å ta henne i mot får hun falt i bakken.

"Gulla! Gulla! Gulla!" Harry viftet med hånda foran ansiktet hennes. Hun våknet ikke. "Apporto vannbøtte!" Da vannbøtta landet foran ham, kastet han alt vannet i ansiktet hennes. Da våknet hun.

"Slapp av da, vennen," sa Harry og hjalp Gulla opp. "Det var dem eller oss."

De stavret seg inn. "Ronny? Hermine?" Harry ropte, for det eneste Gulla greide, var å hvese. Hun var likblek, så Harry bestemte seg for å gå opp på rommet. Der kunne Gulla legge seg ned å slappe av. Han gikk opp de knirkende trappende men en nesten livløs Gulla på slep. Harry åpnet døra og fant til sin forskrekkelse Ronny og Hermine i den. De så opp akkurat i det Harry og Gulla gikk inn og ble veldig flaue. Harry stirret på dem, og de på han.

"Hva i helvete er det dere gjør?" sa Harry, med et stadig voksende sinne i stemmen. Her hadde de ligget og knulla, mens han og Gulla kunne ha blitt drept!

"Vi rer opp!" sa Ronny, og ørene hans ble knallrøde. Hermine hadde gjemt seg under dyna. Det så ut som om hun prøvde å kle på seg.

Gulla stirret på Ronny med vidåpne øyne, og plutselig var hun ikke direkte slapp lenger. Hun reiste seg og øynene hennes flammet av sinne.

"Din jævla idiot! Har du INGEN som helst tenkeevne? Har dere ikke fått med dere at vi har ropt? Jeg og Harry har faktisk slåss mot noen som prøvde å sende oss til Voldemort! Han ene ligger DØD her nede nå! På grunn av meg! Men fikk vi noe hjelp av dere?"

Ronny så ut som om han ikke skjønte en dritt, det gjorde han vel ikke akkurat heller. Uansett gjorde det Gulla bare enda sintere.

"Ikke se ut som om du ikke veit! Du veit vel utmerket godt hva dere to har gjort her!" Gulla begynte å gråte i raseri, og stormet ut av rommet. Hermine kom fram fra dyna og reiste seg. Hun hadde visst endelig fått på seg klærne. "Hermine, jeg er SÅ skuffet over deg," sa Harry og gikk etter Gulla. Utenfor rommet stod Gulla og gråt. Harry holdt rundt henne og strøk henne over ryggen.

"Den idio-," Gulla greide ikke å si mer, hun hulket så fælt. Da smalt det nede i gangen.

"Harry?" farens stemme nådde halvveis Harrys øre. "Hva gjør et lik nede i hagen vår?"

Den setningen brakte Harry fullt og helt tilbake til seg selv. Gulla stivnet, Ronny og Hermine kom fullt påkledd ut av rommet og stirret på Harry og Gulla. Ronny formet et hæ på leppene, men Harry bare snudde seg bort, tok Gulla i hånden og begynte å gå ned. Bak seg hørte han Hermine hulke.

"Gulla?" "Ja." "Skal vi si sannheten?" "Nja, (hulk) vi sier sannheten (hulk) men ikke at (hulk) vi har hatt sånne (hulk) flash" Gulla hulket så voldsomt at hun ikke kunne snakke ferdig. Harry ga henne litt tid til å samle seg, før de gikk inn til faren.

Det var ikke vanskelig for Harry å fortelle faren hva som hadde hendt, for faren var en god lytter. Harry utelot det med "flashbacker" og det med Voldemort tidligere på dagen, men alt annet fortalte han.

Ettersom han fortalte ble faren mer og mer forskrekket. Han forstod at det var noe Harry ikke fortalte, men siden Harry selv ikke sa noe, spurte ikke faren noe.

_Har jeg fått til lengre kapittel nå??_


End file.
